Wreck On The Highway
by IndyStarkDeanJr
Summary: [OS Post-Bombshells] "Il y avait du sang et du verre tout autour - et il n'y avait personne d'autre" que lui (B. Springsteen song)


**Wreck On The Highway**

* * *

 _Hi,  
Je ne voulais pas le publier tout de suite parce que j'ai passé tellement de temps à l'écrire que je voulais le garder jalousement pour moi un moment. J'espère que les très longues descriptions ne vous rebuteront pas, j'ai passé un temps fou à les relire, les réécrire, à chercher les mots._

 _L'inspiration de cet OS m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Bruce Springsteen, dont j'ai conservé le titre pour cette histoire. Je ne vous encourage que trop à l'écouter. Lisa, il ne l'a pas joué malheureusement !_

 _L'histoire se situe deux semaines après Bombshells._  
 _J'ai volontairement gardé les quelques phrases prononcées par House et Cuddy - en anglais. Parce qu'on ne peut traduire cela._

 _Merci Lili, you know what for. Il faudrait créer un titre spécialement pour toi. Tu es mon Médecin-consultant personnel.  
La série, tout comme ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Bonne lecture à tous._  
 _Ju._

* * *

 **Wreck On The Highway**

 **D** epuis une dizaine de kilomètres, il longeait une haute et sombre forêt qui jetait vers la route des branches tentaculaires. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le toit de la voiture et engloutissait le bruit du moteur. House regardait droit devant lui à travers les tranchées de lumière blanche creusées par les phares. Des bourrasques de vent agitaient la muraille invincible des obscurs douglas. D'impétueuses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces s'agitaient en des va-et-vient endiablés pour espérer écarter un peu le déluge. Quand la pluie commença à se calmer, House se remit à penser aux heures écoulées. Il accéléra à peine comme s'il profitait de la longue ligne droite pour mettre ses pensées en ordre.

Plusieurs heures auparavant sur un de ces fameux coups de sang, House avait claqué la porte de son appartement et pris la route. Il avait conduit sans s'arrêter, sans même réfléchir plus d'une seconde à la destination qu'il s'était fixée. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir et, dans son corps perclus de fatigue se ressentait cruellement un manque de sommeil. Enfin, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux de la route qui n'avait cessé de défiler sous ses yeux éteints. En apercevant l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait dans le ciel nuageux, House se revit un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Les souvenirs et ce qu'ils signifiaient lui serrèrent la gorge et les entrailles. Il avait l'effroyable impression de revenir en arrière et d'avoir lamentablement échoué là où il avait mis tant de mal à réussir. Si ce n'était les quelques voitures garées sur le parking, on aurait pu croire l'établissement abandonné. Face à l'édifice, House avait le regard de l'homme qui a conscience de se retrouver en face de ses plus vieux démons.

Il se détourna et fit face au gigantesque parc bordé de hauts frênes. Loin devant lui, deux corbeaux pavanaient dans l'herbe rase et leurs plumes noires luisaient sous les rayons du soleil. Tout était si grand qu'il s'en trouvait écrasé. C'était comme si tout ce qui l'entourait s'était donné pour mission de le rabaisser, de le mettre face à lui-même en lui montrant combien sa propre existence était insignifiante. C'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Deux sapins d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut encadraient le porche et la montée d'escalier. Une porte blanche percée de deux grandes vitres fermait l'immense bâtisse de pierre grise. L'ensemble était impressionnant, presque lugubre. En fermant les yeux, et sans avoir besoin d'une grande imagination, on aurait presque pu entendre hurler les damnés et les fous cloîtrés et mis au ban de la société, des dizaines d'années auparavant. Derrière les grandes fenêtres pareilles à des vitraux, House crut discerner les silhouettes de ses habitants. Il ne les reconnut pas ce n'était pas eux qu'il était venu voir. L'escalier de métal qui serpentait sur la façade droite du bâtiment descendait sur une grande cour bétonnée par laquelle on pouvait accéder à un autre parc privé. De là où il était, House ne put apercevoir les paniers de basket. En revanche, directement à sa droite se trouvait l'abribus devant lequel il avait attendu celui qui l'avait ramené à Princeton. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin désormais. Tant de choses s'étaient passées. Pourtant, il se retrouvait à nouveau ici. House refusait d'être lâche, il avait souffert pour changer. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de discuter, de parler et qu'on l'écoute sans le juger. Il connaissait trop Wilson pour ne pas lire sur son visage ou dans son regard ce qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler. Et il n'avait pas pris la peine de savoir si le docteur Nolan était là.

House inspira et s'insuffla du courage. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel avant de boiter jusqu'à l'entrée. Une magistrale inscription ciselée dans une pierre grise et rosée surplombait la porte et indiquait que l'on se trouvait au _Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital_.

La route se prolongeait encore sur des kilomètres et aucune intersection ne venait réellement briser la monotonie du paysage. House connaissait chaque virage pour être passé de nombreuses fois à moto. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle avait disparu, la pluie reprit. Le Diagnosticien soupira et les lèvres pincées, plissa les yeux pour espérer apercevoir le panneau de signalisation perché sur le côté de la route. Princeton n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres. À cette vitesse, il lui faudrait encore cinquante minutes avant d'arriver chez lui. Un sourire désabusé et empli de tristesse étira ses lèvres. Pendant pratiquement un an, il avait passé ses soirées chez elle. Elle. Encore elle. Depuis deux semaines, quoi qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours par repenser à Cuddy, aux Cuddy. Et à l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

 _Don't. Please, don't._

House se voyait murmurer, presque supplier. Sa voix était rauque, cassée par un sentiment de panique qu'il avait rarement expérimenté. Le regard qu'elle lui avait accordé le hantait depuis des jours. Il aurait tant aimé savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait voulu dire combien il avait mal, combien c'était difficile. Combien il le regrettait.

 _I'm sorry. Goodbye, House._

Le Diagnosticien serra les dents jusqu'à s'en donner mal à la tête. Ses paroles remuaient le couteau dans la plaie, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son regard, le contact de sa paume contre sa joue barbue. House fixa une goutte de pluie sur le pare-brise puis se secoua pour se concentrer sur la route.

Ses doigts accrochèrent en une seconde une manette sous le volant à sa gauche et l'obscurité l'envahit un peu plus. Il eut du mal à juger la distance qui le séparait de la voiture qui arrivait à contre-sens. De petites rides se creusèrent au coin de ses yeux quand il se pencha légèrement en avant. Il ralentit malgré lui. Cent mètres peut-être, trois cent mètres. Puis, il comprit. Il jura contre ses lèvres et accéléra fébrilement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. En arrivant à la hauteur de cet effarant spectacle, House sentit les cheveux courts de sa nuque se hérisser.

« Bon sang »

Dans un concert de tôles froissées et de débris de verre, la voiture couchée au travers de la route s'était violemment retournée. Déglutissant avec difficulté, House réagit rapidement, attrapa son téléphone et composa le 911 sans quitter la scène des yeux. Il expliqua où il se trouvait, ce qu'il savait de l'accident et ajouta qu'il était médecin. House raccrocha et sortit de la voiture sans attendre, oubliant sa canne derrière lui. La pluie le frappa au visage, imprégna ses vêtements et plaqua ses cheveux sur son crâne en quelques secondes.

L'accident était terrifiant, plus impressionnant encore à cause de la nuit et de la pluie qui l'isolaient de tout. House ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant lui et dut porter un bras à son visage pour se protéger de l'aveuglante réverbération des phares sur la route inondée. Sa chemise bleu ciel collait à ses bras et adhérait à son corps comme une seconde peau. Le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait dessous était trempé. Le Diagnosticien boita aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe meurtrie vers la carcasse de la voiture qui gisait telle une épave. Il s'agenouilla difficilement près de la portière cabossée et gardait la bouche entrouverte, recrachant la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage. La route était si glissante et détrempée qu'il avait l'impression de nager en pleine rivière. La portière refusa d'abord de s'ouvrir lorsqu'il tira dessus en renâclant. Les doigts crispés autour du métal refroidi, House tira plus fortement et débloqua la portière. L'airbag ne s'était malheureusement pas déclenché sous le choc. À l'intérieur, il ne vit qu'un téléphone dont l'écran était explosé et un sac à dos. Son regard océan aussi pâle que la pluie s'arrêta sur les dizaines de bouts de verre qui jonchait le toit de la voiture puis remonta vers le pare-brise fracassé.

La pluie était sur ses épaules pareille à des pics acérés et pesait sur ses vêtements. Son jean alourdi rendait ses mouvements plus difficiles et comprimait sa cicatrice. House tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et chercha désespérément le conducteur des yeux. Il ne voyait rien sinon la pluie dégringolant sur le bitume. Le Diagnosticien se redressa difficilement et jura quand un éclat de verre entailla la paume de sa main droite. Ses lèvres se découvrirent en un rictus douloureux quand le sang se mêla à la pluie, nettoyant la plaie. House passa la main sur sa chemise et releva la tête. Il scruta la route qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'un quelconque signe marquant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. C'était trop tôt quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées.

Il ragea contre le mauvais temps, incapable de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui. Il sentait la pluie s'immiscer dans le col de sa chemise et dégouliner le long de son dos en de longs filets glacés. Le Diagnosticien se mit à crier, à appeler comme il pouvait le blessé qu'il n'apercevait pas. Sa haute silhouette se détachait sur le chemin des phares qui allaient se perdre entre les arbres. Sa voix rauque couvrait à peine le vacarme de la pluie. Les gouttes s'écrasaient avec fureur sur le bitume et ricochaient sous le choc de leur chute vertigineuse. Soudain, la voix étranglée au fond de la gorge, House aperçut celui qu'il désespérait de trouver.

L'homme avait été éjecté de la voiture sous la violence du choc et gisait sur le côté de la route, le visage tâché de terre et dégoulinant de pluie. Le Diagnosticien avança rapidement jusqu'à lui mais alors qu'il posait le pied sur l'accotement, le terrain détrempé glissa sous la semelle de sa chaussure. House posa brutalement la main au sol et sentit la coupure sur sa paume s'encrasser de terre. Son genou gauche puis le bas de son jean furent rapidement couverts de boue. La pluie ne cessait pas. House lâcha un cri enroué lorsqu'une crampe le prit dans la jambe droite. Il serra les dents et tâcha d'oublier la douleur qui lui sciait la cuisse et le bas du dos.

Le jeune homme – il ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans – respirait faiblement et ne réagissait pas. Combien de temps avait-il attendu sous la pluie avant qu'il ne découvre l'accident ? House porta deux doigts à son cou et, avec soulagement, sentit son cœur battre contre sa peau. Il l'appela et ne cessa de lui parler dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Sa propre voix résonnait à ses oreilles comme un lointain écho. Son expérience de médecin dominait chacune de ses actions. Rapidement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les égratignures et les hématomes violacés qui apparaissaient déjà. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient bleutées et il était déjà en état d'hypothermie. Son visage jeune et imberbe était tailladé à plusieurs endroits et un filet de sang rougeâtre descendait le long de sa tempe. House scannait son corps de haut en bas, cherchait les blessures des plus superficielles aux plus profondes. Des côtes fracturées, quelques brûlures. Probablement une fracture du crâne.

Il portait un jean, un simple tee-shirt gris ainsi qu'un sweat de sport détaché. Le Diagnosticien sentit son cœur rater un battement. Son regard tomba à hauteur de l'abdomen où un éclat de verre avait profondément traversé l'épiderme. L'hémorragie était importante et malgré l'obscurité, House n'eut aucune peine à distinguer la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue – tâche visqueux sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait le bouger sans risquer d'aggraver ses blessures, mais avec la pluie torrentielle, il était impératif de le mettre à l'abri. Il n'avait que son manteau, resté dans la voiture. Contenir l'hémorragie ou retourner chercher le manteau. Face à l'urgence, il secoua la tête et chassa les gouttes de pluie de devant ses yeux. House vérifia son pouls une dernière fois avant de se relever. Les dents serrées, il refit hâtivement le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa voiture. Sa jambe le pinçait légèrement mais l'adrénaline et l'urgence de la situation lui faisaient tout oublier. Prestement, il revint les yeux plissés, à demi aveuglé par les phares de la voiture braqués dans sa direction.

House jugea son téléphone abandonné sur le siège et, sans tergiverser, attrapa son manteau et s'en retourna. En une trentaine de secondes, il était revenu à hauteur du blessé et le couvrait de son manteau. L'homme respirait plus régulièrement, son torse se soulevait plus doucement. Le Diagnosticien se frotta vigoureusement les mains, sentant tout son corps s'engourdir de froid. Puis, sans tenir compte de sa propre condition, il tira sur sa chemise pour s'en défaire. Ses doigts gelés agrippèrent les premiers boutons avec difficultés. La tête baissée, House s'agaça jusqu'à ce que le dernier bouton saute. Il s'en débarrassa et en appliqua un long pan sur la blessure ouverte du jeune conducteur. La chemise épousa dans un enchevêtrement complexe de tissu le contour du morceau de verre. Le Diagnosticien maintenait cette compresse de fortune sur l'entaille et continua de parler, la voix énergique dans l'espoir de le faire reprendre connaissance.

Le mauvais temps continuait de s'acharner sur eux, mais House constata avec soulagement que la pluie était plus éparse et moins violente désormais. Il surveillait la route et, l'oreille tendue, attendait avec une impatience à peine contenue, l'arrivée de l'ambulance. À son attente ne répondait encore que l'obscurité insondable de la nuit. Son regard revenait sans cesse à hauteur du visage égratigné du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que rester là, les doigts posés sur la blessure ouverte. Il n'avait rien pour agir. House résista à la pointe de panique qui l'envahissait. La fatigue et le froid brûlaient son énergie et, à genoux sur le bord de la route, il sentait déjà sa jambe ployait sous le poids de son propre corps.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur presque cruelle. House avait l'impression que la Mort était assise à coté de lui et attendait son moment. Soudainement, alors qu'il désespérait de ne jamais les voir arriver plusieurs lumières dansantes brillèrent derrière le rideau de pluie. House se redressa comme il put en gardant une main posée autour de la blessure. L'ambulance s'arrêta dans un chassé-croisé de lumières éblouissantes qui aveuglèrent l'espace de quelques secondes le Diagnosticien. Quatre silhouettes sautèrent pratiquement en même temps de l'ambulance. Une voiture de police arrivait à hauteur de l'accident.

« Par ici ! » s'écria-t-il mais ils l'avaient déjà aperçu et couraient dans sa direction.

« Docteur House ? » demanda un homme en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Vous n'avez rien ? »

House secoua la tête et s'écarta lourdement. La voix éraillée, il leur indiqua les blessures les plus graves. Déjà l'urgentiste prenait le relais, aidé par une jeune femme. House contempla la scène, les yeux presque effarés de celui qui vient de déployer toute son énergie pour une cause qu'il savait presque perdue d'avance. Ils placèrent délicatement une minerve autour du cou du blessé.

« Prenez cela, vous avez besoin de vous abriter vous aussi. »

House tourna la tête vers un homme de haute stature qui lui tendait une veste, prise dans l'ambulance. Le Diagnosticien déclina en secouant la tête puis rejoignit la route. Une couverture avait remplacé le lourd et humide manteau qu'il avait déposé sur le corps du blessé. On s'affairait autour du jeune homme en cherchant la façon la plus simple de le transporter jusqu'à l'ambulance. Finalement, l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole revint vers lui.

« Au moins, reprenez votre manteau. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sous la pluie. »

Les épaules affaissées, House tituba légèrement pris d'un vertige aussi soudain qu'éphémère. L'homme porta une main à son bras et le retint avec fermeté.

« Venez vous asseoir dans l'ambulance. Et ne refusez pas cette fois » lui intima-t-il, la voix emplie d'une compassion bienveillante. « Tenez »

House attrapa le manteau et s'ébroua comme si son vertige lui avait soudainement fait prendre conscience de l'averse qui cavalait autour d'eux. Le Diagnosticien souffla, baissa la tête et tira sur le tee-shirt qui lui collait au torse. Le tissu était glacé et le laissait encore plus grelottant. House posa son manteau sur ses épaules, sans totalement l'enfiler.

« Je vais rentrer » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer ici ... »

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Je vais rentrer » répéta-t-il.

Il hocha la tête sans vraiment quitter des yeux les trois médecins qui installaient le blessé sur une civière, avec un maximum de précautions pour le garder dans une position quasi similaire. House se tenait droit, mal à l'aise sous son ample manteau, la colonne vertébrale pareille à un squelette d'acier. Le brancard passa finalement à sa hauteur. L'homme était toujours inconscient et la pluie tombait à verse sur son visage inanimé. Puis, comme si elles se refermaient sur un chapitre douloureux, les portes de l'ambulance claquèrent dans la nuit et le blessé disparut aux yeux du Diagnosticien.

House s'éloigna, la main droite posée sur son jean là où la cicatrice se faisait sentir. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et c'est à peine s'il regarda la carcasse de la voiture lorsqu'il dût repasser devant. La douleur qui brûlait dans sa jambe n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement. C'était comme si toute son énergie s'était volatilisé, broyée par l'effort et l'effroi face à une situation où il ne pouvait rien contrôler. En ouvrant la portière, House osa regarder à sa gauche. Les gyrophares lui brûlèrent la rétine et il eut l'impression qu'une fourmilière humaine s'activait autour de lui pour débarrasser la route des dégâts. Derrière le rideau de pluie qui lui barrait la route, House ne distinguait déjà plus l'ambulance, avalée par la nuit.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, le Diagnosticien se laissa presque tomber sur son siège en claquant la portière. Le silence si soudain bourdonna à ses oreilles comme un essaim d'abeilles. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, la pluie cessa de s'acharner contre lui. Il grelotta dans son tee-shirt trempé et, malgré ce que lui dictait sa conscience, mit son manteau de côté. Lorsqu'il voulut mettre le contact, House vit encore la voiture. Il était si loin de l'hôpital et des cas qu'il traitait. Là-bas, il savait pouvoir abattre ses cartes, jouer avec le feu. Ici, tout était trop rapide, presque inarrêtable et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre ravivait cruellement les souvenirs et les horreurs de Trenton. Tant de choses s'étaient passées ce jour-là. Il y avait eu Hannah puis Cuddy, ou bien était-ce l'inverse. Le moteur ronronna sous la pluie. Sa jambe était si compressée contre le jean qu'il baissa les yeux vers son pantalon. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en d'éphémères grimaces de douleur lorsqu'il massa son membre meurtri. Finalement, il sortit de la poche de son manteau le flacon de plastique blanc dont il soutira un ibuprofène. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, ses ongles grattant contre la surface rêche du comprimé. House remit la boîte dans la poche puis avala la pilule en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Puis, il s'engagea lentement et contourna l'accident. Un policier le laissa passer d'un signe de la main et bientôt il se retrouva loin de ce tumulte, les lumières blanches et bleues s'éloignant finalement avant de disparaître.

Il ne croisa qu'une seule voiture après plusieurs kilomètres. House la suivit des yeux dans le rétroviseur avant que les ténèbres ne fondent sur elle, se demandant quand elle atteindrait finalement l'accident. La route filait comme dans un rêve, en de longs lacets serpentant en bordure de la forêt. Au croisement qu'il venait de dépasser, House savait qu'il n'était plus qu'à six kilomètres de Princeton, c'était là qu'il tournait lorsqu'il s'évadait à moto pendant de longues heures.

Le chauffage soufflait sur son visage et il tressaillait lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud rencontrait son tee-shirt trempé. Perdu dans ses réflexions, le Diagnosticien remarquait à peine que la pluie avait enfin cessé et que de lourds nuages gris dansaient devant les rayons lunaires. L'ambulance était loin, peut-être déjà arrivée à l'hôpital. Les traits douloureux et exsangues du blessé le hantaient encore et il savait qu'il peinerait à s'endormir. Puis, c'était le regard d'Hannah qui l'assaillait. Il revoyait la terreur dans ses yeux, la douleur qui lui déformait parfois le visage et lui tordait les lèvres de souffrance. La gorge serrée et le cœur affolé, House savait que chaque fois il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. La différence aujourd'hui c'était que personne ne viendrait chez lui, car personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait là. Puis, alors que les lumières de Princeton commençaient à éclairer la nuit au-dessus de la cime des arbres, House se mit à penser à une mère, une petite amie, à celles qui seraient réveillées au milieu de la nuit par l'appel d'un policier. On frapperait à leur porte pour leur annoncer qu'il y avait eu ce terrible accident.

 **\- H & C -**

La nuit sembla s'évanouir un peu lorsqu'il entra dans Princeton. Les lampadaires dressaient leur longiligne silhouette au-dessus de la route, parsemant les trottoirs de vastes disques orangés. La ville était endormie et, il croisa peu de voitures jusqu'au centre-ville. House ne cessait de penser à Cuddy. Dans cet accident mortel, ça aurait pu être lui. Ou pire elles. Aurait-il été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un appel, un coup frappé contre sa porte ? La gorge sèche, il essayait de chasser de son esprit les images de l'accident, les tôles froissées et les débris de verre. Pire, le visage tuméfié du jeune homme et son corps que l'on emmenait dans l'ambulance. Personne ne serait venu le réveiller en pleine nuit, car rien dans ses papiers n'indiquait qu'il faisait partie de la vie de Cuddy. Leur couple n'existait plus.

« _Je ne suis même plus sûr d'être encore un ami pour elle_. » avait-il dit au docteur Nolan, debout devant la haute fenêtre. L'homme avait doucement souri, un de ces sourires étranges et indéchiffrables. House avait d'abord gardé le silence un long moment, incapable de se décider à parler. Nolan l'avait écouté avec intérêt, sans toutefois acquiescer ni exprimer une quelconque émotion lorsqu'il parla de la Vicodin. House avait tourné autour du sujet comme s'il craignait de s'y perdre, la voix brouillonne et mal assurée. Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à l'homme qui s'était redressé dans son fauteuil et l'invitait à reprendre sa place en face de lui. « _Quelle est la raison de votre venue ?_ » Un ricanement amer avait franchi les lèvres de House. « _Ce n'est pas la Vicodin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas cela, car vous n'en avez pas repris une seule depuis l'opération du docteur Cuddy. Vous êtes venu ici parce que vous tenez à une femme et que vous l'avez perdue. »_ avait continué Nolan, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs.

Ses cheveux courts avaient séché et étaient en bataille. House tourna à droite, roula une cinquantaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter au feu. Il fixa l'éclat rouge jusqu'à s'en donner mal à la tête. Il pensait toujours à Cuddy, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle vivait. Si elle souffrait autant qu'il souffrait de la séparation. À cet instant, il aurait préféré sentir une douleur insoutenable dans sa jambe plutôt que cette sensation de vide qui l'étreignait comme un étau. « _Avez-vous déjà désiré quelque chose au point d'être effrayé à la simple idée de l'avoir ?_ » avait demandé House sans attendre réellement de réponse « _J'ai dépassé ce stade-là. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, j'ai eu bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Cuddy a ... J'ai échoué, j'ai tout foutu en l'air parce que je suis incapable de changer. Incapable de faire face … à la Vicodin. »_

Une très fine pluie tombait à présent sur Princeton et les essuie-glaces continuaient leur course acharnée. L'éblouissante lumière verte du feu n'était qu'une tache floue sur le pare-brise. House tourna à droite et roula sur un kilomètre sans savoir quelle décision il devait prendre. Les paroles de Nolan lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Une en particulier, une des dernières choses qu'il lui ai dites. « _Vous n'avez pas cherché à vous battre pour elle ?_ »

La voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir à une trentaine de mètres de la maison. Plusieurs véhicules étaient garés dans la rue. House n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. La villa disparaissait derrière la vitre embuée et le souffle froid qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ouvrit la portière et, levant les yeux vers le ciel obscur, vit le crachin flotter en un brouillard blanchâtre dans la lumière des réverbères. House attrapa sa canne et son manteau. Il s'en couvrit néanmoins en grimaçant tant il était froid. Pourtant, il se sentait ironiquement moins exposé, plus protégé face aux caprices de l'éther. House traversa la rue en quelques enjambées sans quitter la villa des yeux, et marcha sur le trottoir opposé d'une démarche traînante. Il aurait pu se garer plus près, puis se convainquit que c'était une manière étrangement dissuasive de faire demi-tour une fois arrivé devant la porte. Il stoppa net. Il se trouva fou, se demanda ce qui lui prenait de croire qu'elle accepterait d'ouvrir la porte. Une boule lui enserrait la gorge quand il parcourut les derniers mètres, les doigts puissamment crispés autour de la canne.

Une lueur brillait dans la cuisine, Cuddy ne dormait pas. Planté devant la porte à l'abri sous l'auvent de tuiles rouges, House l'imagina se préparer une tasse de thé brûlant. _Un thé vert parfumé aux agrumes et au citron_ , se rappela-t-il. Un sourire triste releva le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela de toutes les fois où il l'avait vu le préparer.

« _Vous n'avez pas cherché à vous battre pour elle ?_ »

House ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. _Bats-toi_. Il effleura plus qu'il ne frappa contre la porte, essayant de se convaincre que c'était pour ne pas réveiller Rachel. Précaution futile qui le fit grimacer puis soupirer d'un air désabusé. House allait tourner les talons quand Cuddy apparut devant ses yeux. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise de le voir, mais elle avait dû hésiter en le découvrant à travers le judas. House releva les yeux vers elle et elle vit passer une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux bleus. Cuddy resserra son ample gilet autour de ses épaules, gardant la porte simplement entrouverte. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils ne savaient qui de l'autre devait parler en premier. _Bats-toi_ ; il se sentait si exténué pourtant.

Cuddy détourna les yeux la première puis se figea. Elle sembla enfin voir qu'il était totalement trempé et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de resserrer son manteau autour de son torse. Elle crut qu'il était venu à pied jusqu'ici en découvrant l'état de ses chaussures, puis rejeta cette idée absurde. Le voir ainsi lui faisait presque oublier qu'il ne devait pas être là, qu'il ne rentrait pas simplement _à la maison_. Cuddy déglutit difficilement à ses pensées, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle écarta un peu la porte, fit un pas.

« House, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle craignit qu'il ne soit saoul, mais il avait l'air si épuisé qu'elle n'y crut pas une seconde. Il semblait effrayé et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait le même visage, le même regard que lorsqu'elle était venu chez lui, quelques jours après l'opération.

« Où tu étais pour ... »

Cuddy voulut faire un geste dans sa direction mais se retint subitement. _Mon dieu ..._ Son regard tomba sur son tee-shirt blanc humide, taché de sang séché elle se figea, interdite et affolée. Un pli d'inquiétude barra son front, accentué encore par le silence du Diagnosticien.

« Il y a eu un accident » dit-il.

Il avait tellement à lui dire qu'il ne savait où commencer. House desserra la prise autour de sa canne et se secoua un peu pour chasser le froid qui s'emparait de lui.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang. Il y a eu un accident. »

C'étaient d'abruptes constatations et il voulut se gifler d'être aussi froid et distant. Pourtant il continua sur sa lancée, bougeant à peine.

« Je voudrais simplement entrer et rester là un moment »

Ses phrases courtes et hachées étaient pareilles à des suppliques aux oreilles de Cuddy. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais encore sous le choc. La voix cassée, House ajouta un « _s'il te plaît_ », comme s'il voulait s'excuser de la déranger. Il baissa la tête, cachant une grimace de douleur quand une crispation pareille à un coup d'électricité agita sa jambe droite. House serra les dents et ne releva les yeux que quand il sentit sa cuisse se relâcher. Avec un fin sourire triste, Cuddy s'était décalée machinalement.

« Entre » murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant, semblant à peine y croire puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue et aperçut sa voiture, garée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la maison. Un bruit sourd la fit brusquement se retourner. Ses cheveux détachés voltigèrent sur ses épaules. Le Diagnosticien s'était effondré contre le mur du couloir, la jambe droite étendue devant lui. La bouche entrouverte, il respirait lourdement et Cuddy voyait sa pomme d'Adam se soulever avec difficulté, étirant la peau de son cou. Debout à deux mètres de lui, Cuddy sembla enfin réaliser ce qui se passait.

« L'accident ... »

« Je suis retourné à Mayfield » dit-il sans paraître l'entendre.

Il eut un rictus fatigué et désabusé comme s'il ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles. Les rides au coin de ses yeux se creusèrent davantage lorsque les yeux clos, il rejeta la tête en arrière. Son crâne heurta dans un bruit sourd le mur derrière lui.

« J'avais besoin de réponses » continua-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas retourner là-bas un jour, mais j'imagine que les circonstances … »

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant de se fuir. Alors, House se mit à parler d'une voix étouffée et presque tremblante. Il récitait les paroles de Nolan, sans même les commenter. « _Vous n'avez pas cherché à vous battre pour elle ?_ » Puis, il parla de l'accident, de ce qu'il avait fait pour essayer de _le_ sauver. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. Cuddy l'observait, impressionnée par le son de sa voix. Sa main droite était posée à hauteur de sa cuisse, figée au-dessus de sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler, ils eurent l'impression que le silence remplissait le vide. Le tic-tac d'une horloge imaginaire semblait découper le temps.

« Tu as pris toutes les décisions. Tu n'as pas cherché à discuter, on aurait dû discuter. »

« Tu me regardes comme si j'étais responsable des choix que tu as faits. »

« Pas responsable, la raison. Je voulais être là pour toi. »

« C'est pour cela que tu es venu ? Pour m'écraser sous tes reproches ? » le coupa Cuddy en inspirant profondément, les lèvres pincées en un rictus amer. « Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, House. Je n'en peux plus de me battre avec toi. »

L'homme releva la tête vers elle, la bouche entrouverte. La regarder était pour lui pareil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir tous les matins depuis quinze jours. Elle portait un large gilet de laine beige et un jogging noir. Sur son visage sans maquillage, elle ne cherchait plus à dissimuler sa fatigue. Elle était si différente de l'image qu'elle affichait à l'hôpital. Derrière un tailleur serré et un visage fermé, elle se refusait à laisser ses émotions envahir son travail et affichait un contrôle effarant sur elle-même. Mais à cet instant précis, elle semblait vulnérable et déroutée face à tout ce que House venait de raconter.

« Je ne m'y attends pas, pas après ce que tu as pu dire, pas après ce que j'ai fait » répondit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux. « Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner. Je veux seulement que tu me laisses me battre pour toi. »

Il prononça cette dernière phrase sans la quitter des yeux. Il ne se préoccupait plus d'avoir froid ni de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les bras resserrés autour de la poitrine, Cuddy cherchait ses mots, incapable de fixer ses pensées sur une émotion particulière. Ses lèvres frémissaient en silence, sa gorge la brûlait. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était sincère. Et cela la terrifiait. Cuddy porta une main à son visage pour lui dissimuler les quelques larmes qui brillaient à ses yeux et qui ne lui avaient pas échappées. House détourna la tête et voulut se lever, mais il sentit sa jambe se crisper et avec une grimace, se laissa retomber contre le mur. Cuddy n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui, désarçonnée par toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Cuddy avait redouté une confrontation, une dispute. Elle avait même redouté un seul regard de lui. Chaque soir, elle avait ressassé chaque moment de cette journée pour comprendre ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Lisa ne doutait pas qu'il fût comme elle. Pourtant, contrairement à elle, il n'affichait pas deux visages et ne cherchait pas à cacher qu'il allait mal.

« Tu as froid » dit-elle finalement.

Un sourcil arqué, House baissa la tête et effleura son tee-shirt trempé. Pieds nus, Cuddy avança vers lui puis, passant par-dessus ses jambes étendues, le dépassa. Relevant simplement les yeux vers elle, il la vit faire quelques pas dans le couloir mal éclairé.

« Certaines de tes affaires sont encore ici … Viens. »

Il rangea ses vêtements trempés à l'intérieur du sac – un des siens – qu'elle lui avait laissé puis capta son regard dans le grand miroir. _Et maintenant?_ se demandait-il, partagé entre l'envie de sortir et celle de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Sa montre affichait 23H48 - depuis combien de temps discutaient-ils ainsi ? Cuddy était adossée contre le mur lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Elle l'observa en silence puis sourit maladroitement quand il éteignit la lumière. Tout lui semblait si insolite, si déconcertant qu'elle croyait rêver.

« Merci » dit-il en désignant les vêtements humides d'un léger signe de la tête.

« Ce sont tes vêtements après tout » fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Cuddy ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux alors qu'il tournait la tête de l'autre côté. House jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Rachel, dont la porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir plusieurs jouets abandonnés au sol. Les quelques paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne leur ressemblaient pas ils ne trouvaient pas quoi ni comment se dire les choses. C'était autre chose que de la gêne car ils se connaissaient que trop bien. Une sorte d'attente difficile que House rompit le premier.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Depuis l'opération, on n'a pas … »

Il n'ajouta rien, incapable d'en dire davantage.

« Je tiens le coup » répondit-elle, touchée tout en sachant que Wilson lui donnait souvent des nouvelles. « Julia est venue quelques jours … j'étais épuisée et j'avais besoin de … enfin, pour Rachel. »

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprenait et lui offrit un regard bleu sombre désolé. House raffermit sa prise autour de sa canne et balaya le couloir des yeux. Son manteau posé sur l'avant-bras, il balbutia quelques paroles que Cuddy ne comprit pas. « _Très intelligent d'être venu. Vois ce que tu as gagné ..._ » marmonna-t-il intérieurement. Il fit un pas dans le couloir, retournant dans l'entrée. Cuddy le suivit en silence, le bruit de ses pieds nus étouffé par la moquette. « _Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, House. Dis quelque chose_. »

« Merci »

« Tu l'as déjà dit ça » répliqua-t-elle en réalisant qu'il s'était retourné.

« J'suis à court d'idées pour faire la conversation. »

Elle sourit, il lui rendit son sourire. Pour eux, c'était comme si un immense poids venait de quitter leurs épaules. Cuddy baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, rageant en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Elle haussa les sourcils et releva les yeux vers lui. House la regardait toujours mais son sourire avait disparu. Les lèvres pincées, il pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Il fixait sa bouche et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder faire. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas, que ce n'était pas la solution et que ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Ses yeux gris se baladaient sur son visage, incapable de se fixer. Sans rien bouger d'autre que les épaules House approcha, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration hésitante. Elle eut l'impression qu'un million de secondes s'étaient écoulées entre cet instant et le moment où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Le toucher était comme une brûlure leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que leurs lèvres humides s'effleuraient sans jamais aller plus loin. Ils ne se touchaient pas, leurs mains étaient immobiles. Les yeux clos, ils semblaient savourer cet éphémère baiser qui avait le goût de l'interdit.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir » murmura House en rouvrant les yeux.

Il recula en se passant machinalement la langue sur les lèvres. Ses traits étaient figés comme s'il croyait à peine à ce baiser. Malgré elle, Cuddy sentit les larmes affluer au coin de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de sortir de chez elle, le gifler d'être lui. Mais elle ne savait même plus ce dont elle était en droit d'attendre de lui.

« Je vais rentrer, retourner chez moi. Tu devrais ... » continua-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Sa canne gratta contre la moquette, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

« Tu fais toujours les mêmes erreurs » s'agaça-t-elle avec lassitude « Tu dis vouloir te battre mais tu te refermes sur toi-même lorsque les choses ne se déroulent pas comme tu le souhaites. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » fit-il alors en contractant la mâchoire.

« Je ne peux pas te perdre, House. Mais je veux pouvoir offrir une vie stable à Rachel … »

« Et je ne me fâcherai pas si tu ajoutes qu'avec moi dans ta vie, c'est la pire équation qu'on puisse envisager » ajouta-t-il avec un pâle sourire. « Je sais que l'on peut être meilleur que ça, Cuddy. »

Les lèvres scellées, elle sourit amèrement face à ses paroles. Elle le savait aussi, mais était-ce seulement possible. Elle avait besoin de croire en quelque chose, de savoir qu'elle pourrait se raccrocher à quelqu'un lorsque tout irait mal. Il voulait la persuader qu'il le pouvait, que c'était le rôle qu'il voulait jouer.

« Rachel parle souvent de toi. » dit-elle finalement sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Uniquement parce que tu ne la laisses pas regarder _Brownbeard_ toute seule. » réplique-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, constamment étonnée de les voir changer si rapidement de ton. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit plus franchement lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. Fronçant le nez, House haussa un sourcil face à son attitude.

« Hier, je … je l'ai surprise devant la télé, elle regardait un épisode et m'a traité de .. de _sacré chenapan_ quand je l'ai éteinte. »

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit son sourire.

« On se demande où elle va chercher des expressions pareilles. » fit-il avec une moue amusée.

L'écho de sa propre voix s'évanouit autour d'eux et le silence les envahit.

« Tu pourrais rester. » se hasarda-t-elle le regard fuyant.

« Comme quoi ? Un ami qui aurait besoin d'un lit l'espace d'une nuit ? Je ne veux pas être un ami, Cuddy … Ne dis rien. Écoute » dit-il en secouant doucement la tête « Je ne dormirai pas non plus sur le canapé, je préfère encore me retrouver seul chez moi. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant comme s'ils jugeaient du bien-fondé de leurs paroles.

« Si nous étions amenés à discuter demain » commença Cuddy avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix « je serai au moins sûre de là où je pourrais te trouver. »

« Tu crois que j'essaierai de fuir une conversation qui pourrait me ramener droit dans le lit de la Boss ? » tiqua House tandis qu'un rictus étirait ses lèvres.

Elle soupira mais le faible sourire qui releva ses lèvres la trahit.

« Rachel serait contente de te voir » ajouta-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Consciente d'avoir trouvé un argument capable de le faire changer d'avis sans qu'il ne l'avoue jamais vraiment, Cuddy l'interrogea silencieusement. La gorge nouée, elle attendit avec une légère pointe d'impatience. House se passa la langue sur les lèvres et, décidant finalement qu'elle avait trop attendu, Cuddy ajouta « _S'il te plaît ?_ » .

 **\- H & C -**

À la pluie avait succédé un temps gris et froid. Une brise légère agitait les branches des arbres et faisait danser les feuilles colorées de rouge, de jaune et d'orange. Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et vit tout près du sien ce visage endormi qui exprimait soudain tant de douceur, de franchise et d'audace qu'elle sentit sa résistance fondre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant la nuit sans pour autant se toucher. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes puis se leva discrètement comme si elle craignait qu'il ne se réveille. House s'était assoupi presque immédiatement la veille comme si en dehors de l'accident, il n'y avait pas eu la rupture et qu'il ne faisait que reprendre la place qu'il occupait auparavant.

Cuddy prit une douche brûlante et en sortit rassérénée. Elle se sécha et revint prendre quelques vêtements dans sa chambre. House dormait toujours à plat ventre et donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait venir troubler son sommeil. Cette vision la troubla et elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Assise à la salle à manger, Cuddy regardait le vent s'engouffrer dans les branches des arbres. Des volutes de vapeur s'échappaient de la tasse posée devant elle. Le silence de la maison était impressionnant, mais elle savait que Rachel se réveillerait bientôt. Puis, il se réveillerait lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et se prit la tête en les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Ses index imprimèrent de petits cercles au niveau de ses tempes. Cuddy laissa ses paumes glisser sur son visage et, le regard encore troublé par la lumière, fixa un point imaginaire loin devant elle. « _Je n'ai pris qu'un seul comprimé, une seule Vicodin, une seule fois. Tu ne pourras pas oublier ce geste, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai été lâche une fois de plus._ » lui avait-il dit la veille. Dans ses yeux, elle avait lu un « _Je veux simplement que l'on arrive à vivre avec cette erreur_ ». Pendant de longues minutes, elle s'efforça d'imaginer ce qui se passerait à son réveil. Ils étaient si imprévisibles lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

« Maman ! »

L'appel de Rachel lui fit tourner brusquement la tête et elle se levait tout juste quand sa fille arriva en courant dans la pièce. Un sourire immense éclairait son visage enfantin encadré de cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Cuddy la prit dans ses bras et lui offrit un baiser enjoué.

« J'ai vu Howse ! » s'exclama Rachel en pointant le couloir du doigt.

« Il était réveillé ? » s'enquit doucement Cuddy en la déposant au sol.

« Non, ses yeux étaient fermés ! Vous êtes plus fâchés ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ma puce. »

« C'est nul les disputes des grandes personnes ! » ronchonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Installée sur le canapé, Cuddy regardait Rachel jouer sur le sol du salon avec une série de cubes qu'elle avait courageusement traînée depuis sa chambre. La fillette était concentrée sur son ouvrage et ne prêtait pas attention à sa mère, perdue dans ses réflexions. Il était neuf heures et demie et House dormait toujours. Un sourire distrait étira les lèvres de Cuddy lorsqu'elle l'imagina complètement éveillé dans le lit et incapable de se décider s'il devait en sortir. _Quelle tête de mule_ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Sous ses yeux, Rachel se releva vivement lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Cuddy tourna la tête et aperçut Wilson à travers les vitres de la grande fenêtre du salon.

« Bonjour James » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Cuddy » la salua-t-il en retour.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps d'ajouter une parole qu'un « _Wiwi_ » plutôt strident se fit entendre depuis le salon. Rachel déboula, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour Rachel » sourit Wilson.

« Retourne à l'intérieur ma puce, s'il te plaît » intervint Cuddy en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Rachel offrit une moue déçue à sa mère puis tourna les talons, laissant les deux adultes seuls sur le pas de la porte. Le visage grave de Wilson étonna Lisa.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Entrez. »

« Non, je ne reste pas. Écoutez … House ne répond pas au téléphone depuis hier après-midi » répondit-il plutôt en donnant l'impression de s'excuser de venir lui poser cette question « Il n'est pas à son appartement et sa voiture non plus. »

« Et je suis la première personne à laquelle vous avez pensée ? » releva Cuddy en écoutant Rachel allumer la télé et commencer à changer de chaîne.

« En réalité, vous êtes en dernier sur la liste » admit Wilson avec un sourire triste.

Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Wilson car elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. D'ailleurs, il avait dû monter si vite à la villa qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder plus loin dans la rue où la voiture de House était toujours garée. Mais, elle était si perdue elle-même face à ce qu'ils chercheraient peut-être à reconstruire qu'elle voulut être égoïste. _Nous avons besoin de temps_. Cuddy s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il aurait pu l'appeler lorsque la voix de Rachel s'éleva de nouveau depuis le salon.

« Faut réveiller Howse ! Maman ! C'est _Brownbeard_ , il doit pas rater l'épisode ! »

Cuddy ferma les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche, dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Wilson la regardait bouche-bée , ce qui ne la fit que sourire davantage. Elle se sentait fautive, mais la voix de Rachel semblait agir comme un remède à tous ses soucis. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et esquissa une moue désolée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, James. C'est compliqué. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Peut-être pas » murmura-t-elle « Il a juste passé la nuit ici. Et nous avons parlé et puis ... »

« Une chose en entraînant une autre ... »

« Non » répliqua Cuddy en gesticulant des mains « Non, rien ne s'est passé » reprit-elle en omettant volontairement le baiser « Et rien ne se passera tant que l'on n'aura pas parlé. Nous avons besoin … d'être sincère l'un envers l'autre. »

« Je ne m'étais pas exactement attendu à cela » fit Wilson avec un sourire étonné.

« Et oui, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. »

Wilson hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises en peinant à retenir ses sourires.

« Rachel semble avoir choisi pour vous deux »

« Debout _Bloody Scallywag_! » entendirent-ils à l'autre bout de la maison.

 **\- Fin -**


End file.
